


The Return

by Starlight_64



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post Season/Series 05, Spoilers for S5, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_64/pseuds/Starlight_64
Summary: (aka I had So Many Feelings about season 5 and wrote a fanfic)Keith decides to return to Voltron.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, this totally isn't edited. Just watched Season Five and had to write something, so this happened.

“Hey, it’s Keithy boy!” Lance called out, face brightening from across the room. Pidge and Hunk paused whatever they were doing on their laptops and looked up.

“Keith!” Pidge called, setting aside her laptop and racing towards him with speed intimidating for someone of her stature. She collided with Keith’s stomach, causing him to involuntarily let out an ‘oof.’ Hesitantly, he returned the hug.

“Hey Keith, what’s up?” Hunk asked, getting up more calmly to greet Keith. Lance followed him. “How’s the Blade been? Business as usual, right?”

“Yeah, just about,” Keith responded, accepting Hunk into what is now apparently the Group Hug. 

“You’re rarely here on break, though. Did something happen?” Lance asked, patting Keith on the shoulder. 

“Well…”

It takes Keith a while to explain, and by then the rest of the Voltron team had entered the main room. Keith had already talked to them about this earlier though, through the Com. Ever since he found his mom, ever since Allura and the White Lion forged their bond… 

Well, to put it shortly, Keith decided to return to Voltron. Not really a big deal, but it sure looked like a big deal by the expressions on Pidge, Hunk, and Lance’s faces. 

“No way?!” Lance squawked, once he finished.

“That’s awesome, Keith. It’s great to have you back.” Hunk smiled warmly, and Keith felt himself returning it. 

“There’s so much to show you; to tell you…” Pidge began.

“We should throw a party!” Lance exclaimed.

“What? That’s not really-” Keith, a known hater of parties, started to protest.

“No, no, just a chill thing. It’d just be the Voltron crew, yanno? Watch movies, play video games, eat awesome food that Hunk makes…”

“Hey, why do I suddenly have to cook? Why can’t you guys cook too?” Hunk said deplorably. 

“Maybe Hunk could teach you how to cook! Hopefully, it could make an improvement…” Lance smirked, alluding to one time, just once that Keith tried to cook and ended up creating a poisonous substance that ended up putting him in the cryopod. Only once!

“Lance,” Keith began; but was interrupted by the door to the lounge opening.

Keith’s mom, Krolia, took in the slightly chaotic scene before her: her son and a young man his age, face to face, arguing. A young woman very small in stature still clinging to Keith’s arm. A tall man dressed in yellow, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly. Keith’s friend Shiro sitting with the Princess Allura and her Guide, Coran; and the Emperor Lotor leaned against a wall, watching the paladins with guarded amusement.

This here, this was Keith’s family. And Krolia was so glad he had found one.

Keith glanced in her direction, and his eyes lit up. 

“Hey, guys, remember how I mentioned I found my mom,”

“You _what_?!?”  
\-------  
Once everyone had been introduced, plans for a Voltron party had begun. Allura and Lotor gracefully backed out from the event, citing official business. Probably more lessons from Allura for Lotor about Altean culture, which Keith had learned were a common thing these days.

First everyone, at the request of Hunk, prepared snacks together. Though there were limited ingredients, the highlight was Krolia teaching Keith how to cook a traditional Galran dish, which Keith couldn’t remember the name of, but it looked a lot like Nachos and tasted good. Mostly it was his mom cooking, and Keith watching carefully, but he counted it as a bonding moment between them.

Keith and his mom were beginning to get closer as time went on. He still had some issues with her for abandoning him, but he had begun to set those aside so that he could become friends with her. So that he could learn how to be a son of a loving mother. It was tough, but they were working through it together. Step by step.

Once they had cooked their hearts out, the party moved to the main room, where Coran had set up the screen. As they had a limited selection of movies, the choice became Coran’s, who chose a comedy movie. The comedy almost translated, and Keith found himself chuckling a few times.

Movie after movie, and soon everyone had either left or was asleep. Keith’s mom had left after the second movie because she was tired; Coran had left at the same time as well. 

Hunk was dozing in a pile of pillows, and Shiro slept upright in a dining hall chair, head drooped slightly to the side. Matt and Pidge were knocked out against each other on the couch. Matt was snoring loud enough to wake up Keith, who soon realized his predicament.

Earlier Lance and he had gotten into a bit of a tiff over the pillows and the blankets, ergo; the pillow pile which Hunk was blissfully asleep on. But they had come to an agreement and had constructed a small blanket fort together. Which they fell asleep together in. 

And, thanks to Keith’s wonderful luck, Lance was, of course, a cuddler in his sleep. So he had attached himself to Keith’s back with an iron grip, hands comfortably wrapped around Keith’s waist.

Keith could feel his hot breath, ghosting against his ear. His body shifted in his sleep, and Keith felt every millimeter of it. Dammit. Damn Lance, and damn his stupid crush on the guy!

Keith sighed, resigned to his fate.

...Lance was so warm. His arms were nice and toned, and Keith could feel their strength as they wrapped around his middle. His hands met at Keith’s waist.

‘Dammit, Keith,’ he said to himself, ‘just go back to sleep.’

…

…….They really were nice hands. Long fingers, with nicely manicured nails. Keith felt the irresistible urge to touch them.

Warmth and solidity. Keith hesitantly brushed his own hand over Lance’s joined hands. Heart racing, he gripped them, held them close to his body.

Lance shifted again, and Keith felt his ears burn.

“Mmm Keith,” Lance mumbled, and Keith jumped, his flight or fight reflex kicking in a bit. It’s okay, he probably talks in his sleep, right?

“Keith,” he heard, with more conviction.

He hesitated to answer.

“Keith, I know you’re awake.”

Why wasn’t Lance jumping away, stammering excuses? For that matter, why wasn’t Keith?

Well, at least for himself, Keith knew why. At risk to himself, he wanted Lance’s embrace. Even for a little while longer. 

“Hey,” Lance said, poking Keith’s cheek. “Whoa, you’re warm. Are you blushing?”

“...Shut up.”

“Then shut me up.”

At this, Keith turned to look at Lance. Those were fighting words.

But upon looking at Lance’s face, Keith wondered: were those kissing words? Lance’s eyes looked so tender. And Keith thought it was his eyes playing a trick on him - but was Lance blushing too?

“I’ve missed you.”

Lance coughed.

“We missed you, I mean. But... I missed you. A lot, okay? You...I thought before you left we had some kind of, I think, but I don’t know maybe I was just imagining…”

“Lance.” 

“Yeah? Oh, okay.” Keith shifted so that he was facing Lance, and Lance adjusted his grip. Both of them holding onto each other, almost in disbelief that this was happening. 

“I missed you too,” Keith admitted, looking Lance plain in the eyes. 

“Oh,” Lance mumbled, blinking a few times.

For a heated moment, all they could do was look into each other’s eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Wh-” 

Keith shot forward, remembering every kissing scene he had ever watched, and tried to emulate that motion. It kind of worked. Lance was awkward and close-mouthed, and Keith was kind of kissing his upper lip. Lance giggled, which was a reaction that seemed involuntary, but Keith still retreated, offended. 

“ _Lance_.”

“I know, I know, I just. Wow, we. We sure kissed, didn’t we?”

“No shit.”

“I know! I’m sorry, I was just surprised, that was my first… just let me,” and Lance put a gentle, sweaty hand on Keith’s jaw and leaned in. 

Keith met him there. This time, the kissing was better. Lance’s mouth was warm, and his lips were a little chapped. Keith felt every millimeter of them on his own. Keith was content to stay in the same position, but then Lance started kind of moving his mouth, which felt really good, so Keith did it too. After that, Keith stopped thinking so hard. Just felt their bodies intertwine, felt the solid flesh of Lance’s back with his hands, and let himself go for the ride.

That is, until one of them moaned.

They separated with a loud smack, both blushing furiously.

They made eye contact, and Keith wasn’t sure, but one of them started laughing, and then it turned into a full-on giggle fest, which they tried to keep quiet, so they wouldn’t wake up the others.

“Holy shit, that was,” Lance interrupted himself with a snort, which only increased the hilarity of the situation between them.

Keith laughed. “Yep. Wow.”

After the giggles subsided, Keith and Lance contented themselves with snuggling up next to each other. To think this would have happened so quickly… Keith was elated. He rubbed Lance’s back, and Lance sighed, leaning into the touch.

“Does this make us boyfriends?” Lance asked, hopefully.

“Sure,” Keith responded; and pecked Lance’s chin.

“Oh! ...nice,” Lance mumbled.

Keith smiled, feeling himself drifting off. “Night,” he said, but Lance was already asleep.

Keith slept better than he ever had that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it go ahead and leave a comment or kudos! Thanks for reading my nonsense! :)
> 
> a-crystalline-sky.tumblr.com


End file.
